


Pray To God

by angryschnauzer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 18+, F/M, Face Slapping, Fingering, Kidnapping, NSFW, Oral Sex, Restraints, Violence, brainwashed assassin, dom/sub elements, dub-con, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Before the fall of Triskelion, SHIELD and HYDRA, you worked for who you thought was the good guys. But now the truth has come to light and you’ve moved on. Until the Stark/Avengers Christmas party and your present collides with your past.





	Pray To God

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry into @persephone-is-here-omg’s #Marye’s 1 Year Anniversary Writing Challenge. Where i chose the track ‘Pray To God’ by Haim. This song has always been a favourite of mine and the haunting vocals and synth of it send dark shivers up my spine… and that has come across in the fic. PLEASE read the warnings as this fic will not be to everyones taste.

As you rode the elevator up to the party you stared at your reflection in the mirrored walls, your nerves getting the better of you as your hand hovered over the buttons to send it back down to the lobby again.

You were new to Stark Enterprises; Tony had seen your CV after some of the old Triskelion staff had recommended you having worked for what you had thought was SHIELD for almost 15 years. You’d joined straight out of High School on one of their recruitment drives for the ‘bright and gifted’, and had worked your way up to the point where you were one of the few trusted with security codes, regularly meeting with Director Alexander Pierce and even accompanying his team on foreign meetings. You’d had no clue that you had been working for HYDRA, working for the bad guys when all you had been told was that they were the good ones.

In the months and years after the fall of SHIELD you’d abandoned government jobs, and let’s face it you couldn’t exactly ask them for a reference. Instead you’d gone back to your home town in New Jersey, taken an assistants job at a construction company and started afresh.

But it was boring. It was tedious. Ordering cement whilst ignoring the advances of the construction workers that loitered in the office. That was until one day that the PA for a large new client walked through the door, gave the Neanderthals that had been harassing you a glare that sent them scurrying away before recognising you;

“Holy shit, how have you been?!”

“Hi Maria... long time huh?”

Over the course of the following eighteen months you had met regularly with Maria – or Agent Hill as you had used to know her as – soon promoted to project manage the expansion of Tony Stark’s upstate New York training facility, to the point where you were headhunted for their projects team. The impressive pay rise and benefits scheme – plus no dirty construction workers leering at you every day – was what finally tempted you to jump ship.

That was six weeks ago and you were still struggling to settle in, not used to being around Superheroes and work for a company that was bigger than any government organisation you’d dealt with before.

You didn’t come into contact with the Avengers; they led their lives, you led yours. But it was the staff party that meant you’d be mingling with everyone, and that’s where your life changed.

The doors to the elevator opened with a quiet ‘ding’, the glitzy party opening out in front of you. Before you could slink into the corner and jab at the button to make your escape Ms Potts spotted you, grabbing your hand and pulling you into the party.

-

An hour in and even you had to admit you were having fun. You were pleasantly buzzed, a couple of glasses of good quality champagne will do that do you so when the rest of your department made their way to the dance floor you didn’t put up too much of a protest when they dragged you with them.

The music wasn’t your usual Christmas party fayre, instead it was a varied mix of what it would seem everyone liked, someone suggesting that Tony had even borrowed a few playlists. When the system picked a section of playlist from someone that obviously liked Dance and Synth the hypnotic notes that came through the speakers teamed with the lights being turned low let you get lost in the music;

‘ _Cause I Can’t stop wondering_  
if I was too late to see the signs  
If I could go back with hands up, I’d look up to the sky

As the haunting vocals spilled out over the party goers you saw him; standing at the side of the room, staring directly at you. Turning you continued to dance, your mind searching for why the synapses in your mind were screaming at you.

_I’d give it; I’d give it to you._

Oh no. It came rushing back. You stood rooted to the spot before your feet finally let you move, running for the fire escape. Just as you made it to the door a metal hand closed around your wrist and those ice blue eyes that took you back to a time you’d told yourself to forget.

Moscow; Six Months before the fall of the Triskelion

Director Pierce was in his tuxedo, looking like he used to be a movie star in his younger days but still cutting a dashing figure none the less. The Diplomats ball was the talk of the city, the biggest and brightest – not to mention most powerful – people from Russia, Europe, and further afield would all be there. You were there for a whole other reason, you had the codes memorised for the data bank security for SHIELD, you were basically a walking key ready to unlock the information that was so important to the World Security Council. People knew what was included, but not in great detail, and not even Director Pierce knew the codes to unlock it.

That was why you were on Sober Lockdown, no partying for you, no enjoying yourself. You were holed up in your hotel room with a tub of dubious looking Russian ice cream and a cheap novel you’d picked up at the airport before you’d boarded your flight. A knock at the door startled you, tentatively going over to look through the peephole and seeing one of the maids there;

“Housekeeping” she said in strongly accented English

Opening the door a crack you peered through, smiling at her;

“No, its ok, I don’t need anything done...”

She paused for a moment, her eyes scanning you as if looking for something more than any discussion regarding cleaning;

“Are you okay Miss?”

“Yes, of course, thank you”

“Please just give us a call on 1001 if you need anything Miss”

You nodded and thanked the petite redhead for her time, closing the door. The minute the door clicked shut was when a metal arm wrapped itself around your upper body, pinning your arms to your side as another hand clamped a chloroform soaked washcloth was pressed to your face. The world went dark as you froze in your captors arms.

-

As the door to the fire escape slammed shut your eyes were trained on the metal fist that still held your wrist tight, your body responding as you expected it would to seeing him again.

“Please... wait...”

His voice... it was different this time... softer... broken...

Suddenly the fire escape door opened again, light and noise from the party spilling out before suddenly Steve Rogers was standing on the metal platform with the two of you;

“Everything Ok here Bucky?”

The hold on your wrist was released and you were able to recoil your hand back, rubbing the pinched skin with your other hand as you stood in silence.

“Stevie... she’s another one...”

You watched as Captain America looked from you to the man standing next to you and back again;

“A-another one? But you said you were an assassin...”

The dark haired man sighed, his voice trembling...

“I didn’t just kill... I did other things too...”

-

 _When the moon was shining bright before mornin’_  
I made a deal with the stars to keep holdin’  
Shining bright to come and bring me back home

As you came to you felt the chill in the room, the bite of the rope at your wrists as it secured your hands behind the wooden chair you were sitting on. There was no light in the room other than the moonlight pouring in the window, the full moon so bright that night it bathed everything in an ethereal pale glow, including him...

He sat in the corner of the room, watching, waiting. Leather clung to every inch of his body, everywhere except his metal arm. His hair hung loose and wild around his face, but it was his eyes that were the most striking, staring out at you from behind the mask that covered the lower half of his face. You watched as he rose to his feet and your heart missed a beat; his presence just simply _dominated_ the room and you found yourself wanting things that shouldn’t happen. Crossing the cold room you were transfixed by the roll of his hips, your eyes immediately drawn down his body as it tapered from broad shoulders to a slim waist, to thick thighs and long legs. His metal hand shot out, suddenly cupping your jaw and lifting your head to look directly at him;

“The codes...”

You whimpered, this shouldn’t be happening, you shouldn’t be feeling this way in this situation. He took your whimper as fear but it was far from it. Releasing his grip on you his other hand quickly came down in a sharp slap across your face, the sting immediately making your eyes water as he circled around you and took hold of one of your hands, gripping one of your fingers and twisting it until pain shot through your arm;

“I said... the codes...”

You let out a grunt and he circled back to face you, your lips moving quietly as you discovered your throat dry from the chloroform and your time unconscious.

“Speak up” he commanded

“I’m trying” you croaked out, and you watched as he lifted a bottle of water that sat on the floor next to you to your lips, the ice cold water pouring down your throat and quenching the pain. The water ran down your chin and soaked through your thin t-shirt, flattening the thin material to your breasts and you saw that it didn’t go unnoticed as his eyes flashed wide for a moment before he set the drink down as he growled his words out; “I’m waiting”

He wasn’t expecting you to swing your leg, your foot hitting him square on the side of his head, the sudden impact knocking him to the floor where he sat for a second. Shaking himself a little he got up and stalked back to you, his arm raised but stopping when he saw you looking up at him and a smile tug at the side of your lips;

“Don’t you know... you catch more flies with honey than vinegar...?”

He frowned for a moment not understanding your words, but as you parted your legs and arched your back his eyebrow shot up and you saw the spark of realisation work through his mind.

-

The cold chill of the winter’s evening as you stood on the fire escape had your teeth chattering as the two men stood in front of you. Steve noticed first, immediately shrugging his jacket off and draping it around your shoulders as he waited patiently for Bucky to explain;

“Should we go inside?” he asked tentatively

Both you and Bucky shook your heads, this conversation one that needed to be as private as possible. Bucky was the first to speak;

“Do you know who I am?” he asked you, his voice sounding almost broken

You nodded;

“You’re Bucky Barnes...”

He licked his lips, staring down at the ground;

“Do you know who I used to be?”

You nodded.

“Do...” his voice waivered; “Do you remember?”

You stepped forwards, finally reaching out for his hand;

“How could I forget the man I fell in love with?”

-

 _The lights in my eyes, they disappeared,_  
Visions in my mind about to keep me from fear  
I won’t let it hold me down, the other way around  
I don’t want the words ‘til I can’t make a sound

The mood in the room had changed as he’d stood straight, his feet planted firmly between yours. Looking up your eyes begged him to do it, but it was as if he was attempting to process what was happening. Suddenly with the flick of his wrist he had a blade in his hand, lifting it to your cheek he dragged the tip down your chin to the neckline of your top before hooking it under the fabric and cutting it from throat to hem.

The ruined garment hung at your shoulders as he ran his metal hand down your torso before reaching your breast, cupping it in his cold fingers.

“Delta-Bravo-Victor-Nine”

Your words must have surprised him as he suddenly recoiled at the sound of your voice, but it was when he realised what was happening. In that moment you would give him anything, your mind and morals were now compromised and he would get what he had been ordered to, just this time without taking a life.

He knelt between your spread legs and cupped both breasts, the stark contrast of the warmth of his leather covered real hand and the chill of his metal hand a delicious sensation, and as he rolled his thumbs over your nipples you let out a groan;

“Eight-four-Charlie-Indigo”

Suddenly he was lifting you, rising to his feet as he carried you across the room and set you roughly down on the old bed that sat in the corner of the room. He flipped you onto your front and you felt his fingers working on the ropes at your wrists, and for a moment you thought he was releasing you, but instead he manhandled you until your arms were tied above your head to the bed frame.

Flipping you back over you gripped onto the ropes as he pulled your jeans off, casting them aside as he knelt on the hard mattress, his eyes flicking between your face and your drenched underwear. His knife was back in his hand and you gasped as he slid it beneath the waistband of your panties, slowly and methodically cutting the thin scrap of lace until your soaked cunt was fully exposed to him.

“You are a strange one...”

His voice was muffled by his mask, you wished he’d take it off but as he suddenly buried his face between your legs the sound as he inhaled sharply against your folds almost sent you over the edge. When he lifted his head you could see your juices glistening on the mask and you knew that every time he’d inhale he would be able to take in your scent.

Lifting himself up again you watched as he ran his metal fingers through your folds, one pressing against your clit as the other slid smoothing into your dripping hole, stretching you as he worked tight circles against your clit.

“Sierra-Zero-Zero-Xray”

His eyes flashed bright as you released a fresh flood of slick over his hand, your orgasm approaching fast as he could feel your body squeezing his finger tight. You watched as he palmed himself with his other hand, the impressive bulge growing in his dark outfit only making you clench harder until you were coming, your back arching as a blissful smile spread over your face.

Sliding his fingers out, you watched as he got off the bed and pulled a phone from his back pocket, dialling quickly as he spoke in Russian, his words few but you recognised the code you had blurted out being dictated back to whoever was on the other end of the line.

Hanging up he set the phone down on the mantelpiece of the long ago forgotten fireplace and stalked back to the bed, his fingers deftly working against the fly of his pants before he reached in and pulled his thick cock out;

“There’s more... isn’t there?”

His eyes flashed anger, and as he knelt between your spread legs you nodded;

“You know what you need to do...” your voice was quiet yet tinted with promise.

He nodded, taking himself in hand as he ran the bulbous head of his cock through your folds, dousing himself in your juices before he pressed himself to your entrance. You whimpered and your eyes went wide as you realised just how thick he was, and for a moment you were worried he wouldn’t fit.

As if sensing your worry he lowered one hand to the junction of your thighs, rubbing slow circles against your clit;

“Relax...” he breathed out; “Give me the codes and I’ll give you what you want...”

“Lima-Lima-Four-Eight”

With a smooth flick of his hips he slowly yet firmly pressed into you, filling you as you felt your walls stretch around him;

“Oh god... on my god...”

He slowly started to fuck you, his slim hips snapping back and forth as he glared down at you from behind his mask, a figure all in black like some kind of phantom, yet the solid pile driving between your thighs told you this was far from a ghost.

Your body responded as you suspected it would, your second orgasm ripping through you far too soon, but as you came your lips released another batch of code that only made him thrust harder and faster, now chasing his own release.

The thick stretch of his cock plunging into you had another orgasm curling within the pit of your belly, and as he increased his efforts further with even more vigour the code was on the tip of your tongue. As he came deep inside you the words spilled from your lips, relishing the weight as he fell limp on top of you. You pressed kisses to his mask as you whispered the code, wishing your hands were free so you could run your fingers through his hair.

-

“WHAT?” Both men asked, eyes wide but completely different expressions on their faces.

“Y-you love me?” Bucky stuttered; “Why? How?”

“You were the only man to never treat me like a fragile object”

“I’m really not following” Steve muttered, running his hand through his hair as he looked from you to Bucky again.

Bucky cleared his throat;

“Could you give us a minute Stevie? Please?”

The blonde man paused before nodding, reluctantly stepping back inside and leaving the two of you on the fire escape, the music from the speakers spilling out into the night momentarily.

 _‘Cause I can’t stop wondering_  
If it was too late to see the signs  
If I could go back with hands up, I’d look up to the sky

-

He stood in the corner, listening on the phone as his handlers worked through the codes you’d uttered in your throws of passion. Occasionally he looked back to you, your body prone on the bed where you were still tied. Suddenly his eyes flashed back up to your face and you felt your stomach clench. He ended the call and stalked back to the bed;

“The code is incomplete”

Looking up at him as he glared back down, you smirked, widening your legs;

“You know what to do...”

An animalistic growl came out muffled through his mask as he barked an order at you;

“Turn over, on your front”

Twisting on the bed you did as he asked, the rough brush of the time beaten mattress rubbing against your bare skin. You heard the sound of buckles being unclasped followed by the soft thud of clothing hitting the floor before the bed dipped and two hands of contrasting temperatures pushed your thighs wide apart. You went to turn your head but his voice suddenly filled your ears;

“NO! Head down. You do not turn around”

You quickly complied; there was something about his voice and words that had you obeying his command. The tightness in your stomach from his order soon dissipated when you felt the warm touch of his bare skin against yours and you realised he was now naked. His body covered yours, his hard muscles pressing against your back and ass, his hand sliding up your arms and his fingers linking with yours. With a press of his hips you felt the tip of his cock pressing at your entrance and you lifted your hips a little, both of you letting out a low groan as he slid home.

This time was harder, rougher, and you loved every second of it. When you felt his lips press to your shoulders you realised he had removed his mask and you yearned to see his face, however every time you turned your head even a fraction he growled in your ear, fucking you harder and deeper until he was pounding you into the mattress.

_Can’t hold back, reaching out  
I was living in the heat of the moment_

Widening your legs even further you pushed your ass up and the rough slap of his balls against your clit gave you that final stimulation to have you screaming as you came, his release following moments later before you both slumped down, his body a comforting weight on top of yours as you felt his lips brush against your ear;

“The codes...”

You reeled off the numbers and letters he needed. In that very moment you were so high on endorphins that if he’d wanted your bank account and passport number you’d given him those too.

You felt him pull out of you, your mixed released seep from your body and immediately chill on your skin in the chill of the room. The sound of him speaking to his handlers was a quiet blur as you could feel the aftershocks of your pleasure shake your body. The sound of him crossing the room again alerted you that he’d finished his call, the mattress dipping as he knelt on it and you realised he’d dressed when the harsh brush of the buckles of his jacket dug into your soft skin. The damp cloth brushed against your skin and you knew it was soaked in chloroform;

“Kiss me...”

He stopped;

“Pardon?”

“Please... just one kiss...”

There was a tense silence before he moved to your side;

“Close your eyes and roll over”

You did as he asked, tentatively waiting until you felt his warm breath on your face moments before his lips touched yours. In that moment you knew. You knew this man, this agent of the night would have ruined you for any men to come in your life, and your heart started to break. As the first tear rolled down the side of your face you felt him pull away, his voice barely audible as he pressed the washcloth to your mouth and nose;

“I’m sorry...”

-

Bucky stood looking at you, his eyes wide pools of stormy blue;

“How?”

“How w-w-what?” your teeth chattered despite the warmth of Steve’s jacket.

“How can you love me?”

“I-I- I told you”

“But...”

You stepped forwards, taking hold of both of his hands;

“Sometimes you just know” You leant forwards, your lips a hairs breadth from his; “Is this ok?”

He nodded, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before he closed the gap and he kissed you. When he finally pulled back you were relieved to see a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth;

“I guess we have a few things we need to talk about...”

“You could say that”

“How about... umm...” his voice shook as he shuffled nervously; “This isn’t for anything other than to talk... but would you like to go somewhere more private?”

“Where did you have in mind?”

“My room is just below here...”

-

You sat facing Bucky on his bed, the warmth of the room finally taking the chill from your body. He took your hands between his and gently brought them to his lips, blowing warm air on your chilled fingers before attempting to rub them between his hands. A smile crept over your face which he picked up on;

“What?”

“Well... it’s your hand... I think it’s making my fingers colder...”

His eyes went wide and you saw a flash of hurt in his expression as he dropped your hands and they fell to your lap. In that moment you realised what you’d said and you immediately grabbed them again, this time you pulled his hands to your body;

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it...”

His expression softened as you leant forwards and pressed a simple kiss to his cheek.

Soon you were wrapped in a blanket with his arms around you, letting him speak before you gave your side of your story. The pair of you talked for hours, your words reassuring Bucky that even though the circumstances of your first meeting hadn’t been what you’d have wanted, the resulting actions were entirely consensual. As you told him that you could almost see the relief sink through him as he pulled you closer to his chest and thanked you. The conversation ran out and the only sound in the room was your breathing and the quiet thud of the music still coming from the party above.

“So... where does this leave us?” Bucky asked; “Is this something you’d like in the future?”

You turned in his arms and looked up at his face;

“Well... perhaps without the kidnapping this time...”

His face softened and you heard him laugh for the first time;

“That’s not what I meant... I mean... is that how you like it?”

You paused, thinking over his question;

“Sometimes. Sometimes I like it hard and rough. Others I like soft and sensual” you ran your fingers down his chest, resting your hand over his heart; “As long as I’m with you”

That night as the party continued through the night you got to experience it all with Bucky. Soft and sensual as he started out, wrapped in the covers and his lips never leaving yours. As the sun rose you got it hard and rough, his name the only word on your lips as he gave you the most euphoric high you’d had since that night in Moscow.  As the sounds of the party finally died down you lay in each other’s arms, talking about yourselves, getting to know each other as friends after you had already become lovers.


End file.
